


Danvid Drabbles

by programmerdmitri



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programmerdmitri/pseuds/programmerdmitri
Summary: A series of drabbles I've written for multiple prompts of Danvid. A combination of pure angst and fluff.Tumblr: thewarmandsafespace





	1. Christmas Family Dinner

Daniel steps out of his Jeep and walks over to the passenger side to open the door for David. He helps David from the lifted Jeep since it's a little tricky stepping out, then helps David adjust his collared shirt.

"Ready Davey?," Daniel wraps an arm around David's waist and walks them together towards the front door of the house nestled among the middle class neighborhood. Inside there is a raucous laughter with shouts of excitement coming from the open window. 

When they reach the door and ring the bell, someone inside asks "Whoooooo is it?" And David squeaks out his name, there is nearly an immediate silence.

Daniel knows this is not a good sign. He quickly looks over at his boyfriend and sees how the fear filled flash on his face before David makes a forced smile as the door opens.

Daniel turns back in time to give a brillant smile as who he assumes is David's mom opens the door. David doesn't relax in his hold and Daniel stays on high alert.

"Ohhh David. We didn't expect you so soon. Uh, welcome home." Her smile seems off and she gives David a cynical stare, but when she notices Daniel David's mom perks up. "And who is this young handsome man?"

Daniel feels disgust coming up his throat but he doesn't miss a beat as he pushes out a polite introduction," My name is Daniel, I'm the vice president of Diamond Bros. Incorporated, and the boyfriend of your son David."

David cuts in before the woman can react," Daniel this is my mother, Cherly. Mom this is Daniel my boyfriend I was telling you about."

Cheryl looks pained as she looks at David but turns back to Daniel with a seemingly genuine smile," Ah, welcome to the family Daniel. I've always wanted a real man for a son. Come in come in, where are my manners?" 

She turns around and ushers them in as she moves inside, but the hurt loom on David's face makes Daniel want to take them both back to the car. But Daniel can't reject David's family right off or embarrass David, so he moves them inside but tigthens his hold on David's waist. 

When Cherly turns the corner, Daniel gives David a kiss and shushes him in a loving manner. But David looks downcast and pulls way to continue thier walk into the living room. 

They walk throught the door and inside is about two dozen people varying from both sides of the family line, and Daniel quietly prays that at least some of them will show his David better treatment than David's mother.

 

Daniel couldn't be anymore wrong. 

The snide remarks they threw at David made Daniel silently plan each of their painful deaths. All of them about David's lack of manhood and judgement over his carreer choice. Petty words about how David was dressed in "nice clothes for once".

But the absolute worse thing they did was the comparison between David and his older brother Jerry, that couldn't make it.

Daniel could only imagine with a hateful family like this, that Jerry would use any excuse not to come. He was already planning thier excuse for the next holiday. 

At some point Daniel needed air so he didn't pull put his hunting knife and stab Aunt Betty in the throat for her throwaway comment over Davids shoes. The shoes he brought David for thier anniversary. 

When Daniel came back, David was gone and when Daniel asked David's nephew, he rolled his eyes and mentioned that "the baby went to go cry in his room". It took several seconds of reminding himself all the reasons why it wouldn't be good to kill the sixteen year old right then and there. It was the thought of David alone and sad that made Daniel walk away without giving the nephew even a angry glance. But it was still difficult. 

 

As Daniel neared David's old bedroom, he heard soft sobs through the door and when Daniel pushed it open, the sight of David crying  curled up under the blanket killed David inside.

"Oh no Davey, shhh. My sweet Davey, it's okay," Daniels voice was choking up as he went to David's side and pulled him close.

Daniel petted David's hair and kissed his face, wiping away David's tear with small licks.

When Daniel pulled back he nuzzled thier noses together and whispered," I hate they caused you to feel this way. I hate they still can hurt you with thier words. I want to kill them all for making you cry."

Daniel rubbed thier cheeks together and shushed David, letting him cry but comforting David as much as possible. He held David and told him all the thing that Daniel loved about him including Davids strength and perseverance.

Eventually David calmed down, but Daniel held him a little longer, not admitting it was more for himself than his boyfriend. When David pulled away Daniel decided they were done with this garbage family, and he packed him and David up to leave.

Daniel made their excuses about needing to leave early and while everyone was upset to see the charming Daniel leave, they gave David looks of contempt. Again only the strength of his lord Zeemog stopped Daniel from blocking all the exits and burning the house to the ground.

As they pulled away from the curb and drove down the street, Daniel gave David a look of pure love and interlaced thier hands together. 

"I love you Davey," Daniel just wanted David to know that someone loved him. David gave a grateful smile back and leaned over and kissed Daniel. 

The following year, thier cat had come down with the measles and they couldn't make it to David's family dinner. 

 

(David was sporting a tan when they got back from Hawaii a few days later. )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas themed prompt requested by my friend


	2. *Alarm Beeps*

There were days when Daniel couldn't sum up the enegry to get out of bed. He'd hear his alarm go out off and had a hard time lifting his hand up to turn it off. The task in and of itself was not hard but the act of acknowledging the beeping cellphone was a reminder of the reason why the alarm was set.

Sometimes simply the thought of leaving the bedroom tired Daniel out. 

After silencing the alarm, Daniel turned over and looked at David who happened woken up from the noise. He stared at David's face memorizing every small detail; David's long lashes, the softness of his cheeks, the way David's hair fell over his face while sleeping.

Daniel moved his hand up and stroked David's cheek, making contact with the warm flesh, feeling how... real David was. He sighed and pulled his hand away, not wanting to wake up David.

It was days like these that Daniel felt at his lowest, where the simple task of turning ofd an alarm made his eyes droop and he just felt so tired. 

A soft noise drew his attention back to the form lying next to him, and Daniel looked up to see David's sleep filled eyes peering at him. Daniel tensed slightly, an apology about to spring from his lips when David's expression morphed into a gentle smile. 

It was a look of pure love an affection directed at Daniel. 

Whatever Daniel was about to say died in his mouth and his throat choked up from the powerful emotion hitting him. Tears welled up in his eyes and Daniel reached out again to touch David's face, touch the physical manifestation of David's feelings towards someone so broken as Daniel.

David looked concerned but when Daniel nuzzled thier noses together and whimpered, David just chuckled and sighed. David wrapped his arms around Daniel and pulled him close.

With David's warmth surrounding Daniel and feeling of David's slow heartbeat against his chest, suddenly the day seemed less daunting. 

David said nothing and Daniel did not want to break the comfortable silence either. They just held each other and basked in the love of one another.

There were days where Daniel couldn't sum up the enegry to get out of bed, but with David next to him, at least he had someone by his side.


	3. And I'll Simply Ask, "How High?"

 Daniel laughs at Gwen's joke, loving the impromptu meeting with David's friend.

They had been sort of dating for a few month's now, and everyone knew how much time they spent in each other's company. Daniel even would mention how their house would be set up and how many pets they would have. They seemed to be like any other couple to the outsiders view. 

But they had mutually decided not to make anything offical, or at least that's what David wanted. Daniel figured it was because of his extremely unusual past that made David uneasy about calling Daniel anything more than a close friend and Daniel just agreed on David's terms since he wanted whatever David would give him.

Honestly Daniel tried to simply see David as a friend, but throughout thier acquaintance, Daniel recognized the traits about David that other people didn't see. He saw how kind and strong David was. 

Most people thought of David as the happy go lucky guy that would do as told. But Daniel saw David for who he truly was, and over time Daniel fell in love with the man.

Of course people noticed how much Daniel and David were together, and when David finally made thier relationship more physical, some people were able to pick up on the slightly more intimate body language they had with each other.

But nevertheless, David insisted on keeping thier relationship as just friends. Daniel would have been hurt, but he was raised in a environment of constantly having to proven himself to be acknowledged.

So all Daniel had to do was prove to David that he was worthy of being acknowledged.

If David wanted Daniel to jump, he would simply ask "how high?".  
   
Gwen gave Daniel a friendly pat on the shoulder as she laughed at her own joke. 

"Oh Daniel, you're fucking hilarous."

Gwen was still giggling as David walked back up, someone trailing behind him. 

"Daniel! Look who I found," David said with a bright smile, turning to introduce Daniel to the stranger, "Daniel this is Jasper. He's my best friend!"

David looked back at Daniel with a beaming smile, while Jasper gave Daniel a cold once over. Well that was kind of strange...

"Daniel I've heard so much about... you," Jasper said with a cold tone. But then Jasper smirked, "And Davey, we're much more than best friends. We've known each other so long. You're like my... husband."

David laughed good naturedly and didn't think to look over at Daniel. Of course there was no reason too to look at Daniel. His just-a-friend.

David didn't notice Daniel's completely heart broken expression. Of course David wouldn't think to look.

Because Daniel wasn't anything to David.

By the time David turned to acknowledge Daniel, his face was neutral and friendly. 

Daniel reacted to David's prompts and acted like his usual self so as not to draw any attention to the heart break happening within. 

Jasper called David his husband several more times throughout the conversation and while each time David brushed it off with a playful smile, Daniel felt his heart clench in pain.

But he could say nothing.

Because he was nothing.

So Daniel just smiled and laughed and by the end, he and David left the store together to go back to David's place. 

In the privacy of the house, Daniel will hold David just a little tighter, kiss him just with a little more force, and whisper his heart into David's soft hair.

In these moments, David is Daniel's for once and not the world's. David sees Daniel and wants him.

And Daniel will do whatever it takes for David to stay by his side.


	4. In the Eye of the Beholder

Daniel stared at the crackling fire, watching as the white sugary puff ball slowly darkened into a warm brown with specks of dusty black from being held over the heat. He rotated the stick slightly making certain that the entire surface area of the marshmallow was evenly roasted from the flames.

Daniel looked over the hand dug fire pit at the red headed man across from him, seated on the one of the two chairs they had brought with them on this two week long camping trip. But chairs were one of the only "luxury" items David had allowed Daniel to bring other than a fishing pole and snacks that couldn't be hunted or harvested.

David was insistent on fishing and hunting thier daily meals but didn't actually catch a deer until thier fourth day, so they had been surviving off small woodland creatures and various fish. 

When David took down the large creature, he used nearly every part of it in some way, and left just the spinal cord and various damaged innards that would soon be scavenged away. The deer's hide was hung several feet away to tan and they had prepared meat drying out into jerky nearby. 

That night Daniel watched as David's true skills as a hunter was displayed as David carefully cut the carcass down to the very bone which fueled thier fire pits.

The image of David carving into the meat with the long jagged knife stuck in Daniel's mind and if Daniel was more focused on David's hands that night as they made love, it was only for them to know. Regardless it was one of the best nights they had had that trip.

Tonight Daniel felt like finally using the stash of treats to make Smores as celebration for getting through the week surviving off nearly just the land. It hard been difficult for him at first, and he had almost given up several times in frustration but David's patience and expertise kept him reasonable enough to stay and not drive off to a motel for a night's rest without being attacked by mosquitoes. 

Insect repellant was rejected by David as being too "luxurious" but thankfully they made do. David had actually made some all natural repellant from various citruses and herbs to keep their tent relatively bug free after the first few nights of relentless attacks. 

"They are simply beautiful aren't they Danny?," Daniel was startled from his thoughts by David's voice and he focused on his face to see David staring up at the night sky with a soft smile. 

Daniel looked up at the sparkling stars speckled across the deep ocean blue sky but quickly his eyes came back to rest on the man that held his heart and soul.

Daniel lovingly smiled at David's awestruck expression as he stared at the breath taking view above,

"Yes Davey... simply beautiful."


	5. Touch

Daniel was obsessed with touching David.

He took any opportunity to even just have the smallest graze against any part of David. It filled his insides with the fluttering feeling of desperation and want. Daniel couldn't get enough of the soft sighs of contentment David   would release if Daniel ruffled his hair in just the right way.

David was a shining beacon of purity, always eager to help others. But his trust in other's made David vulnerable to people that would take advantage. Awful terrible people that only wanted things for themselves and didn't care to share for anything. People that would rather destroy something positively alluring than see it taken by anyone else.

People like Daniel. 

But David had trusted Daniel. Enough to reach out to him at his lowest and help Daniel reform himself into someone that didn't want to see the world burn. It was that kind gesture that guided Daniel from the path of self destruction and to truly change for the better. That trust was the most anyone had ever given Daniel in his lifetime on this planet. 

But from that initial trust Daniel realized something. That he didn't want anyone else to take more of David's light, that someone so righteous and exemplary as David could only have a limited amount of good within him. 

So Daniel needed to watch over how much David used his gifts, since Daniel could not allow someone as important as David to give it to those undeserving. 

Daniel become an honest counselor at Camp Campbell, and worked side by side with David, looking after him and saving David on many occasions from getting hurt. This created an odd dynamic of David becoming bolder and riskier in his feats to educate the campers throughout the years, and Daniel would find himself touching David more and more.

Until one day Daniel become conscious of seeking out David's hand to guide him and as Daniel registered the warmth and the steady pulse faintly beating throughout David's fingers, he knew he never wanted to let go.

So started his obsession with touching David, or at least that's when Daniel become aware of it. It was bound to have happened regardless, since David was constantly needing to be saved from his own endeavors. 

Daniel reached out to steady David more often or would softly pet David's head as they read bedtime stories to the younger campers. David would always lean into the touches and sigh in relaxation whenever Daniel rubbed a particularly good spot. Daniel touching David was now a common occurrence around the camp, and no one batted an eye if they were found sitting together with Daniel's hand stroking David's back.

But Daniel made sure never to push David's boundaries regardless of the small whimpers David would make whenever Daniel stopped. David would never actually be interested in a relationship with someone as broken as Daniel.

So Daniel pulled away whenever the noises David gasped out made Daniel too hard to breathe properly. Daniel wouldn't lose David over easily ignored lustful thoughts but he also wouldn't punish David by stopping his comforting touches. David didn't deserve to suffer for Daniels impurity. 

Except Daniel was finally exposed the day after camp ended. The campers had left back home, and Daniel was out walking the grounds with David. They were securing the cabins for the winter months since Gwen had returned to civilization with the last of the campers and wouldn't be back until next year.

David had been leaning on the ladder checking the rooftop for leaks when he stuck out too far to look at something and slipped. Daniel had been carefully watching so he caught David before he hit the ground, but an unseen greasy rag had them both on the ground in a heap. Daniel was fast enough to turn around and cushion David, but it meant that David was lying on top of Daniel in a compromising way.

And that David's neck was right against Daniel's mouth. 

He was still catching his breath, when Daniel noticed how much squirming David was doing above him. Daniel opened his mouth to ask David what was wrong when David moaned loudly and jerked. His lips were pressed to David's neck and Daniel realized with a start that David panting aloud from the contact.

Daniel should have pulled away there. He should have carefully moved up and pushed David away to give himself some space. Daniel should have laughed it off and helped David up so they could continue thier rounds.

Instead Daniel brought his hands up to hold Davids hips as Daniel licked a long stripe up David's sensitive neck. The provocative sound David made as he writhed from the lewd act fueled Daniel to continue. 

He truly couldn't stop even if David begged him too, which David did not. David just moaned and grinded down against Daniel's leg. Daniel pushed his leg up and they moved in a rhythmic pattern against David's hard cock. Daniel was relentlessly sucking on David's skin, David's heavy breathing and gasps encouraging Daniel's attack.

David whined and wailed out until he let out a high keen and Daniel felt David jerk and twitch on top of him. Daniel followed with a bruising suck on David's collarbone and a deep groan. 

As they both lied there panting, Daniel's hold on David was still firm and unyielding. Daniel was terrified to let go and confront the betrayal David would feel at being tarnished by someone like Daniel.

Eventually David squirmed around in discomfort but Daniel had no excuse to keep him there. So Daniel loosened his arms enough for David to sit up and he reluctantly followed.

All good things must come to an end, and Daniel ruined the trust of the only person that ever cared about him. Daniel couldn't bring himself to look at the absolute disgust David was probably directing to Daniel. 

Daniel refused to look up until he was startled from his thoughts by a hand stroking his cheek and bidding his graze upwards.

The look David was giving him made Daniel's heart stutter. And Daniel trembled from the intense emotion coursing through him, and he gasped out David's name.

David was smiling with the upmost affection and it was aimed all towards Daniel's being. Daniel couldn't contain his joy at David's acceptance and Daniel leaned forward at the same time as David and their lips connected midway in a tender kiss.

For years Daniel only dreamed about touching David in such a way, but the thought of David wanting his touch was never a possibility. People like him didn't get to be with pure beings like David. 

Yet David allowed Daniel into his heart and Daniel was overwhelmed with adoration for the man.

Daniel loved to touch David, but he never realized he could one day touch David's heart.


	6. Heartbreak

So this is what it was like.

This crushing feeling of defeat. The squeeze around ones heart that removed the will to move. A choked cry crawling up the throat that was filled with words of regret. 

Daniel has never truly felt heartbreak. 

Not until now.

David was gone. Abandoned him to a world of empty monotone.

Daniel couldn't blame David though. He was a broken mess of trauma and painful memories.

Who would want someone that couldn't even tell thier partner that they were in pain?

Of course David would get sick of it.

Of course, who wouldn't?

David deserved better. Better than scum like Daniel. Better than garbage that harmed others in a desperate attempt to feel as though he made a difference in the world. 

David was light and pure energy. 

Daniel was darkness and corruption. 

Daniel's life was marked with misfortune from birth, and nothing would stop that now.

David couldn't withstand his deeply damaged Daniel was. No one should.

Daniel picked up the knife from the counter top, understanding the only solution to escaping from the hellish nightmare of reality. 

As the blood spilled over, his shirt collar staining red, Daniel felt as though he could finally speak with genuinity.

 

"For the best."


	7. Worship

How does one know when they've met God?

Is it a feeling in your heart? A feeling that flows through your veins powering a hidden light deep within meant to guide you to the truth? Maybe a flash of goosebumps across ones skin that raised one's sensitivity to godly enegry?

Whatever it was, Daniel knew he had it. 

Daniel knew he met God. 

Because only someone holier than the messenger of God could best Daniel in a battle of wills. And only his messiah, Xemoog the holiest of all, could guide him away from his earth bound mission. Only someone that was enlightened with Xe's rays of positivity could direct Daniel to falter and realize his true undertaking. 

And that was too care for and acknowledge the Saviour of this misguided world.

It was easy enough joining the campsite the year following his blunder that sent him to the emergency room. Of course, Daniel knew now it was all apart of Xe's plan.

It was simple enough to gather information within that year that about his Holiest habits. Daniel became the perfect person for Xe.

Daniel become the perfect partner for David.

Ah, just the name filled him with a warm flutter and Daniel almost despised the knowledge that his Lord shared it was a mass majority of the population. Almost because Daniel could never truly dislike anything of Xe's will.

By the end of the summer, David agreed to live with Daniel and by the start of the following year, David was wearing thier engagement ring.

Daniel could not have been more responsive to David's needs. Everything was taken care of, and Daniel concided to all of David's wishes.

And there were times where Daniel bit back words of vexation, ready to question his beloved God's will, but he always pushed it away never allowing the evilness caused by the dark toxins to corrupt him.

David sometimes became ill from the impure space rays, but Daniel's cleansing ritual always cleared them away. Xemoog showed Daniel in his dreams once, how to care for Xe's human incarnation. Daniel's saliva, made strong by his ironclad will towards Xe's righteous cause, held an antidote for David's toxin buildup.

By applying this virtuous pure liquid to David nightly, Daniel kept his King of Kings in good health.

Daniel would forever be honored in serving the Holiest Supreme Being for the rest of his life and Daniel would never waiver in this calling.

He would never lose sight of his sacred assignment to protect serve Xemoog.

With a heartfelt smile Daniel grabbed David's hand and never let go.


End file.
